fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of Doom (book)
:For other uses of '''Knights of Doom', see'' Knights of Doom Knights of Doom is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Jonathan Green, illustrated by Tony Hough and originally published in 1994 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 56th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-036978-3). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} In this book the player takes the roll of a Knight of the Order of the warrior god Telak. The player must destroy the undead knight Belgaroth. This adventure is set in and around the Forest of Lein in Ruddlestone in the Old World. - Map The adventure takes place in the 280s AC, perhaps even in 285AC - we know this since the first crusade against Chaos is dated 185AC, - 230 and this is described as "One hundred years ago" at the time of the events described in Knights of Doom. - Background Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *The player begins with no Provisions - pg.13 or Gold Pieces. - pg.18 *The player chooses four "Special Skills" from a pair of lists, "Warrior Skills" (Battle Tactics, Ride, Target, Tracking and Weapon (skill with a non-sword weapon type)), - pg.14-15 and "Priest Skills" (Arcane Lore, Banish Spirit, Commune, and Holy Strike). At least one skill must be chosen from each list. If Weapon is chosen, the player has choice of one of four weapons: Axe, Lance, Mace and Spear. - pg.15-16 *The player keeps track of honour which starts at 6. - pg.17 *A time score also features, beginning at 0. *The player can only carry two weapons at a time: the one currently in use and an extra one kept with their horse. Access to this second weapon is only possible if the player is with their horse. Equipment List - pg.17-18 *Magic Sword (no attack bonus but able to harm Demons or Undead) *Chainmail *Horse Firemane Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Tony Hough. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Tony Hough. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 14, 27, 40, 53, 66, 80, 97, 110, 123, 136, 149, 162, 175, 188, 201, 214, 227, 242, 256, 270, 283, 296, 310, 324, 338, 352, 368, 382 and 396. The black and white interior map was by Jonathan Green. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Knights of Doom *Aranandus *Aureus Pyritees - Alchemist *Awenydion of Bryn Du *Belgaroth *Bryar - Arch-Cleric *Cadaver the Necromage *Cailleach - Banshee *Captain Vair *Chivalras IX *Crone *The Darkthorn *Elaina - Elf Sorceress-Priestess *Firemane *Guildas *Herluin the Sage *King Rannor *Lord of the Forest *Lord Taris Varen *Master Graye - Miller *Mistress of the Sight *Morgwyn of the Dark Tower *Murgrim the Cruel *Nasra Stronn *Nuncle - Jester *Oddfellow - Playwright *Oddfellow's Mummers *Serlo - Gravedigger *Sir Connor of Achenbury *Sir Rhyaddan the Crusader *The Celastrix *Torrin Silverblade - Blacksmith/Dwarf *Veracna - Queen of Spiders *Werne the Armourer Locations *Assart *Banarask Hills *Caer Skaal *Cairns of Dunar *Carass *Cleeve Manor *Crun *Dolem of Manog *Ennox *Forest of Lein *Fosse *Harnwatch *Havalok *Hellsbreath Peak *Myrton *River Wende *Ruddlestone *Shekin *Shrine of the Templar Knights of Telak the Swordbearer *South Gate *''The Bristling Boar'' *The Maiden *''The Mind's Eye'' *''The Red Herring'' *''The Wild Goose'' *Ventarc *Wendeford Encounters *Assassin's Dagger *Cailleach *Beast Man - Champion/Chaos/Shaman *Belgaroth *Bryar *Cadaver *Chaos Centaurs *Chaos Knight Champion *Chaos Steed *Chaos Warriors *Cockatrice *Crone *Deathshead *Demonic Slayer *Fire Imps *Gargoyles *Gorehorn *Grave-Worm *Great Boar *Haunt *Hellhound *Hill Giant *Hobgoblin Fanatic *Hooded Attacker *Horned Serpent *Humans - Bandit/Cleric/Cut-throat/Horsehead/Horsemen/Initiate/Knight/Mercenary Champion/Mummers' Dragon/Murderers/Pickpocket/Renegade Monk/Soldier/Weaponmaster/Witch/Wolfshead *Iron-Eater *Iron Golem *Knight of the Flame *Lich *Morgwyn *Murgrim *Night-Mare *Oddfellow *Ogre Overseer *Orc Wolf-riders *Poltergeist *Rabid Chaos Hound *Rat Men *Raven *Reptilian *Skeletal Dog *Snakes *Spectral Knight *Thornbeast *Tree Man *Troll *Undead Champion *Vampire Bat *Veracna *War-horse *Wodewose *Wyrd Further Notes Errors Dedication For the spellbreakers - pg.6 See Also *''Outlaws of Kaan'' *''Saga of the Stormchaser'' *Sequel to Curse of the Mummy Reviews External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=100 Knights of Doom at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403184854/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb56.htm Knights of Doom at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1994 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series